The Favor
by Pinkbowbunny
Summary: Chubby!Female!Frisk here, Sans/Frisk/Papyrus! Frisk has back problems and needs a hand, which Sans is more than happy to lend her... Especially since Papyrus is watching. Not a lemon exactly YET but eeeeeh who knows, maybe later. Let me know what ya think, and please kudo or review! x3
1. Chapter 1

(( So, I came across some neato drawings of Frisk the other day as a big chubby gal and I'm in love... So eff off if yer not a fan of chubby!Frisk, because this story contains one. x3 Otherwise, enjoy and please kudo or comment! ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ever since Frisk had settled in with the Bonehead Brothers, the routine around them had changed up quite a bit. There were more mealtimes, since having a living human in the house meant someone actually had to eat regularly, every day, instead of just once in a great while when they felt like it. Papyrus and Sans also had to get used to remaining quiet at night and at Frisk's nap-times. She did her best to remain a pleasant guest at all times, but she got cranky when she didn't get enough rest, and living with two crazy skeletons required a certain amount of sleeping like the dead...

For the most part, despite a few small inconveniences here and there, both brothers were happy to have her as their guest, and didn't consider any of her funny little habits or idiosyncrasies to be anything but charming... Well, that was the case for Papyrus, who currently sat on the couch reading a newspaper, completely not noticing the thing Frisk was doing right now that was driving Sans completely fucking insane...

It wasn't entirely her fault. Frisk had a short, chubby body type, and had a lot of back problems that went with it. Once she was a skeleton too, all that pain would be a thing of the past, but that was a long way off, and until then... It was like this, at least every few days or so... She would lie on her back on the floor. She would stretch. Roll her hips and twist and writhe about on the carpet, bend her body into as many different yoga poses as she could, desperately seeking relief for her chronic back pain.

And Sans would just... Have to fucking sit there, and watch. Watch Frisk moan like a slut and twist her big gorgeous body into all the poses he wished he could bend her over into every goddamn hour of the day. And Papyrus just fucking SAT there, reading the funnies, god fucking damn it he was even WHISTLING, and Frisk was just...!

Frisk was just... Slowly getting up, rolling over onto her hands knees... Right in front of Papyrus, who didn't even NOTICE...

Hmm... This seemed like as good a time as any to kill two birds with one stone...

Calmly sauntering over to the larger lady, Sans stopped and stood directly behind her. His hips just right behind her hips. Which he suddenly and shamelessly grabbed on each side. His eyes glowed a gentle, inviting blue, hiding his truer intentions for the long run. "...Hey. Why don't you let me help out with that..."

He went right to it, not that there was any protest from her. Pulling her up to her feet, but keeping her bent over, Sans pushed her just a little forward, making her land with her face and hands in Papyrus' lap, who suddenly looked up from his newspaper in shock, "H-Huh-?"

Time to play catch up bro, Sans thought and smirked, hooking one hand underneath her soft and sexy rounded belly while the other pressed down gently on the small of her back, eliciting a short series of 'pop, pop's and then a loud satisfying 'CRACK~!' Nothing like getting something done for someone in five seconds that had just been taking them almost an hour...

And quite clearly, Frisk agreed - She dropped her head in between Papyrus's lap, grabbed a femur in each hand, and moaned, long and loud, right in front of his pelvis... "OH -GOD- YES, AHN, AH-AAAAAAAAH-!"

There was a less than short and more than tense silence after that. Frisk and Papyrus were both sporting wide eyes and blushes. Or a dusting of a golden-colored glow, in Papyrus' case. Sans had a smirk on his face...

"So, how do you feel now...?" He asked... But not to Frisk. He was looking up at Papyrus...

Very quickly, in a bit of a panic, Papyrus detangled himself from them, and rushed up the stairs to his room, exclaiming, 'IGOTTAGODOSOMETHINGNOWI'LLBEBACKLATERBYE-!"

That smirk was now a grin. Frisk sounded off with a few more 'pops' from her spine as she pulled herself back upright. "Aaah, I feel much better Sans, thank you..."

She suddenly looked back at him. She was smirking and grinning too. "Do let me know if there's some way I can repay you for that..."

He winked at her, his eyes filling with a mischievous blue mist. "Don't worry. I will..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(( To be continued, maybe? XD ))


	2. Chapter 2

Neither Sans nor Frisk had any initial reason to think that Papyrus would take Sans' teasing as anything but that... But it had now been over three days since he had disappeared into his room in a panic, and he still had yet to come out or even make a single peep...

That was really what was bothering Sans, too. That eerie silence about him. If there was at least some rustling or other 'suspicious' noises he might feel a little less guilty, but... Nothing...

Finally Frisk started to get antsy. "Sans. We should check on him. I think we upset him the other day..."

She was being generous with the blame. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was Sans who had gotten cocky, who had stepped out of bounds... And he still wasn't sure what to do or say about it. He'd gotten a little caught up in the moment that day and had forgotten a few things he really ought to have remembered, and now he was kicking himself in the ass over it. He was kicking himself twice because it was now making Frisk worry and think she had done something wrong, too.

Right. He needed to talk to him. He just needed to figure out what he ought to say to try to explain this to his 'bro', his 'brother from another mother'. Of course just because they weren't blood related (Heck, their souls hadn't even come from the same centuries...), all the same... Sans still should have been more sensitive to what Papyrus might think of that, for several reasons. But how to explain that to him, especially because of what Sans knew deep down about him...

Frisk suddenly sat up from the couch and announced, "I'm going to go talk to him."

...Dang you and your courage, Frisk...

Sans put up a hand to try and stop her, and of course he was plenty fast and strong enough to take down a girl like Frisk, who was on the verge of being disabled. But she stopped him first with her words, her determined spirit... The same determined spirit that ensured her miraculous successes and survival so far, despite being so weak of body in a world of powerful and terrible monsters. "Sans, please let me do this. You might have embarrassed him, made him face a truth he's been trying to avoid, but... Admit it. I'm the real reason he's been acting so shy and distant, aren't I?"

Well... Frisk was a little on the slow side physically, but mentally she was as sharp as a dagger. Except that there was much more to it than she realized. But then Sans suddenly realized, he probably should have told her about all this already, had trusted her enough to for a while now, after all she had done to save them and defeat the evil that had kept their world trapped for so long. There just never seemed to be a right moment to bring it up so far. Well, maybe that's what Papyrus was trying to tell him now, by acting like this...

So Sans nodded, and Frisk began ascending the stairs, with him waiting at the bottom of them as she did so. When she got to the top, she knocked on Papyrus' door, and waited patiently for him to answer. He never took long to answer when Frisk called for him, but he was much less enthusiastic when he opened the door this time than he usually was. "Yes, human...?"

"Papyrus, may I please come in and talk to you? Just the two of us at first, and then I think Sans would like to talk to you too..."

He stepped aside and let her in, just barely glancing down at Sans at the bottom of the stairs before closing the door again.

Frisk spoke up first as soon as he closed it. "Papyrus, I just wanted to say sorry, if me and Sans made you uncomfortable the other day. I know you know Sans likes to tease a little, and it really was mostly done to help my back, but..."

That's when Papyrus cut her off, "It's just-That's what I don't get! I know Sans likes to tease, and I -know- when he's doing it-! He wasn't teasing that time, he was being serious! Why? And why would you want to, w-with me...? Hnnngh-!"

Frisk had to stop and blush at that. It was easy to forget sometimes that even though Papyrus acted in a strange and silly way often, he was also still very talented and perceptive deep down, in his own way... But why was that anyways... Frisk was so attached and attracted to them, being the closest things to other human beings in this world to her, but who were they really... There were so many clues she'd seen along the way, but how to make sense of it all...

Eventually she trusted she'd have to wait for either Sans or Papyrus to tell her. She knew no one else beneath would, that's why she had moved in with them more than anything, to seek this truth... Of course the fact that Sans soon started getting very, er, 'frisky' with her was just a pleasant but very much unexpected bonus!

Especially because, well, initially, Papyrus was the one she wanted to hang around more. He seemed more genuinely friendly to her, and Sans, well... Scared her shitless, and for damn good reason. When he had later threatened her the way he had, suggesting he could have killed her, that she would have been dead where she stood, she believed him, and she cried, not just scared, but hurt that someone she thought might be a friend and help her would say something so horrible to her. It had deeply wounded her heart, her pride, her determination... And he took no pleasure in realizing that this time, he wasn't holding his own against a psycho in or out of their disguises, but scaring an innocent and lost young girl, the savior sent to guide them away from the dark path they themselves set their feet upon...

Well, he didn't really fully figure that out until later, when Frisk finally freed them from the psycho keeping them and their timeline captive and... Turning him back into the lost little soul he was too. Not just that, but restored their hearts, souls and memories to them too. To be honest though, more than anyone, more than anything, it was Papyrus that had kept her determined enough to do that... And Sans? Was just fine with that, because he would have done the same and commended her for her loyalty to clearly the best person in the Underground kingdom...

That's why that best person deserved to know now... "Papyrus. We love you... Me and Sans, we both LOVE you so much, more than anyone else here... Although Undyne comes close, because come on..."

"No no, I was about to say you'd better make that exception." Papyrus informed her, both of them nodding.

"Of course," She went on, "And Toriel too naturally, but... Papyrus, you... I'll be honest. I can't really say why because I don't really know that much about you, but I can just sense in your soul that you... That you tried to be good, and you're trying to be good, and so am I, and so is Sans, although he's been forced to do some bad things...!" She felt the need to mention, adding, "Him being so protective of you, that's why I even started to trust and like him, and it was exactly for that reason that he even started to trust or like me too, so... Does it make more sense, then...?" She could explain it even further, but she was getting a little flustered and shy...

Also, it didn't seem to yet be brightening Papyrus' mood. In fact, it had gotten a shade darker. "Human... I'm sorry... You should know, I'm not so pure a soul as you think... I... I've been forced to do some bad things before, too...!"

His eyes suddenly started glowing, but not his usual, healthy, golden hue. It was a blood-like ruby red. Frisk was getting concerned and alarmed, and then became almost a little frightened as Sans suddenly appeared inside the room behind her with his eyes lit up bright fiery blue, warning his brother, "Whoa, Papyrus. I really think you should calm down bro..."

With some very great effort, Papyrus managed to do that. Returning the glowing color to gold again, he responded more calmly, "Yes... I'm sorry, Frisk, I don't mean to scare you, it's just... If anything, you have less reason to fear Sans than you do me, and you have more in common with him than you think, because... I'm really a great pretender, and I'm the odd one out between you two, and I DON'T want to come between you two, so please just forget about your feelings for me-!"

Sans spoke up then, worried for his best friend's current mental state. "Papy... Listen... I get it, okay? You're scared to tell her, but you want to tell her... Right? I've been feeling the same way for a while. So maybe it will be easier to tell her together..."

Frisk didn't implore them to tell her. She waited silently while they decided that for themselves. It didn't take long. They both nodded solemnly to the other, and Sans went on, "Frisk... You've been so open and honest with us about who you were, right from the start... It was us who didn't believe or trust you, and I know you know and understand why, but... We need to stop guarding our hearts from you now. We need to really trust you, and that means telling you the stuff that's painful to us, but that makes us who we really are. We all have sins crawling down our back, even you Frisk, but... Me and Paps? We got us quite a lot more of a load on us..."

Frisk just nodded sincerely. "Please tell me. I want to know what's truly in your heart..."

Sans nodded, then looked to Papyrus for his permission too. He looked down at his lap. "Of course, human. Frisk... I will tell you..." He obviously didn't really want to, but truly felt like he needed to...

"Once upon a time..." Papyrus began after a short pause, his eyes both bright and glowing, but hollow and deader-looking than ever as the memories began to play in his head. The golden color again began to burn with red. "I was a child. And then... They made me a killer..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Frisk was already starting to shake. This was so unlike Papyrus... As if to tether herself to the side of him she knew was still there, she allowed herself to take a seat on his car-shaped bed, which Sans had gotten for him. Of course, everything in Papyrus' room was given to him by Sans...

All the parts of Papyrus that Frisk loved so much... Was given to him by Sans...

The truest, oldest side of him went on, "When I was alive... I was just a simple peasant's son. Nobody concerned themselves with me until I became a teenager, but then suddenly they decided, hey, look how tall you got - Extra tall men should be soldiers, the king had decided. So even though I was still really just a boy, and never a truly violent boy, suddenly I had men teaching me to fight, and use the sword. Preparing me to be a soldier. It was a tough, painful life... I had naively dreamed of being a knight when I was small, but this wasn't the same. A soldier isn't a knight. There was no chivalry, no ideals of romance to be upheld. Nobody expected me or any of the other men to act like gentlemen, and they didn't, they were violent demons... It didn't even really matter if I was strong or smart, they only cared that I was big and tall... I felt like nothing but a walking skeleton, dead before I'd even died... And if I didn't kill who they told me to, either the enemy would kill me, or my own fellow soldiers would...So I killed, so as not to be killed, for years, but then... One day, when I was almost a man, something changed..."

Frisk had been mostly pretty quiet, but she suddenly sucked in a gasp. Suddenly, as if with her mind's eye, she could see what Papyrus was seeing, as if they were connected, on the same wavelength, whatever you would call it... Through Papyrus' former eyes, she saw a dark castle, and a bright young girl inside. A little pudgy, though not as much as her. Otherwise she looked a lot like her... She was dressed in a beautiful pink gown, with a basket of fine fruits and pastries. She shared one with them, trusting them, even though they were guarded and secretive with her. These new men in her father's army were not truly loyal...

His fellow soldiers told him, she was a spoiled brat. Her father was corrupt and stole from the poor to make his family rich, and that was true, but... The girl, she was not guilty of her father's crimes... She was still very young, and she was sweet, naive... Innocent.

"She was just..." Papyrus went on aloud for Sans while she saw it for herself. "A cute, chubby little girl, enjoying her food... She never chose to be a princess, or for her father to achieve that through theft and murder. When she gave me apples and a meat pie... It didn't just fill my stomach with food. It filled my heart with determination. And so, when my fellow soldiers ordered me to kill her later... I instead tried to escape with her. But we were caught. They put a sword through both of us...! We... We died in each other's arms, the princess and me... I told her I was sorry, that I wanted to be better... I tried to be her knight, but... I failed..."

Frisk shook her head steadily, her eyes gathering tears. "Papyrus, no... You didn't fail... I know, because I... I think I was your princess, Papyrus! In another life...? I don't know how I know, but I just suddenly feel so sure... I remember being that innocent, naive little girl... I remember the tall handsome knight I tried to gain favor with by giving him treats... I remember him trying to steal away with me when he was ordered to murder me. I remember... Despite the unbearable pain and the sadness, how it filled my heart with peace and determination in the end, to hear you say you tried to protect me, and be my knight... Oh, Papyrus-!"

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and she suddenly got up and lunged herself at the taller skeleton, hugging him, kissing both sides of his jaw, and then his mouth. Frisk could swear she felt phantom lips, and she kissed them, though chastely at first, soft, afraid they would float away or turn to smoke with too much pressure... But that turned out not to be the case, as he kissed her back suddenly with vigor. Frisk almost worried that the feeling must just be a memory, but then... How would Papyrus have such a memory, with the kind of life he lived...? Surely he'd never been kissed before? It certainly didn't seem like it right now. Not that he was doing anything wrong, he wasn't, but... He definitely seemed passionate, but hesitant. This was definitely his first kiss.

So she let the both of them savor it as long as they could, shamelessly, even though Sans was right there. Watching. He did avert his eyes to give them some semblance of privacy, but... He didn't leave the room either. He was still watching.

Papyrus gasped after a moment, despite not needing the breath. "F-Frisk-! I, y-you-! WAIT, SANS-!"

"Wow..." Sans finally piped up as he was noticed. "To think Paps, you were actually nervous that you were the odd one out, but really, you and Frisk are like Romeo and Juliet or something, huh?"

Papyrus begins freaking out on the spot. "W-WHAT?! NO! It wasn't like that-!"

"It wasn't like that... Then..." Frisk specified suddenly, smirking with the memory of his kiss still on her lips...


	3. Chapter 3

(( HEY OKAY so reminder, this is an AU, in this one Sans was never Gaster's assistant, only Alphys was. Otherwise I think it's more or less the same? Well, hope you like my headcanon, please enjoy and please kudo or comment! :D ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Frisk was already starting to shake. This was so unlike Papyrus... As if to tether herself to the side of him she knew was still there, she allowed herself to take a seat on his car-shaped bed, which Sans had gotten for him. Of course, everything in Papyrus' room was given to him by Sans...

All the parts of Papyrus that Frisk loved so much... Was given to him by Sans...

The truest, oldest side of him went on, "When I was alive... I was just a simple peasant's son. Nobody concerned themselves with me until I became a teenager, but then suddenly they decided, hey, look how tall you got - Extra tall men should be soldiers, the king had decided. So even though I was still really just a boy, and never a truly violent boy, suddenly I had men teaching me to fight, and use the sword. Preparing me to be a soldier. It was a tough, painful life... I had naively dreamed of being a knight when I was small, but this wasn't the same. A soldier isn't a knight. There was no chivalry, no ideals of romance to be upheld. Nobody expected me or any of the other men to act like gentlemen, and they didn't, they were violent demons... It didn't even really matter if I was strong or smart, they only cared that I was big and tall... I felt like nothing but a walking skeleton, dead before I'd even died... And if I didn't kill who they told me to, either the enemy would kill me, or my own fellow soldiers would...So I killed, so as not to be killed, for years, but then... One day, when I was almost a man, something changed..."

Frisk had been mostly pretty quiet, but she suddenly sucked in a gasp. Suddenly, as if with her mind's eye, she could see what Papyrus was seeing, as if they were connected, on the same wavelength, whatever you would call it... Through Papyrus' former eyes, she saw a dark castle, and a bright young girl inside. A little pudgy, though not as much as her. Otherwise she looked a lot like her... She was dressed in a beautiful pink gown, with a basket of fine fruits and pastries. She shared some with them, trusting them, even though they were guarded and secretive with her. These new men in her father's army were not truly loyal...

His fellow soldiers told him that she was a spoiled brat, and that she deserved what was coming. Her father was corrupt and stole from the poor to make his family rich, and that was true, but... The girl, she was not guilty of her father's crimes... She was still very young, and she was sweet, naive... Innocent.

"She was just..." Papyrus went on aloud for Sans while she saw it for herself. "A cute little girl, enjoying the food she was given, like any child would... She never chose to be a princess, or for her father to achieve that through theft and murder. When she gave me apples and a meat pie... It didn't just fill my stomach with food. It filled my heart with determination. And so, when my fellow soldiers ordered me to kill her later... I instead tried to escape with her. But we were caught. They put a sword through both of us...! We... We died in each other's arms, the princess and me... I told her I was sorry, that I wanted to be better... I tried to be her knight, but... I failed..."

Frisk shook her head steadily, her eyes gathering tears. "Papyrus, no... You didn't fail... I know, because I... I think I was your princess, Papyrus! In another life...? I don't know how I know, but I just suddenly feel so sure... I remember being that innocent, naive little girl... I remember the tall handsome knight I tried to gain favor with by giving him treats... I remember him trying to steal away with me when he was ordered to murder me. I remember... Despite the unbearable pain and the sadness, how it filled my heart with peace and determination in the end, to hear you say you tried to protect me, and be my knight... Oh, Papyrus-!"

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and she suddenly got up and lunged herself at the taller skeleton, hugging him, kissing both sides of his jaw, and then his mouth. Frisk felt phantom lips, and she kissed them, though chastely at first, soft, as if they would float away or turn to smoke with too much pressure... She already knew that wasn't the case, she'd kissed Sans before, she just didn't expect Papyrus not to kiss her softly. Instead though, he kissed her back with a startling vigor. Frisk almost worried that the feeling must just be a memory when she kissed Sans before, who had surely kissed other girls in life too, but then... How would Papyrus have such a memory, with the kind of life he lived...? Surely he'd never been kissed before? It certainly didn't seem like it right now. Not that he was doing anything wrong, he wasn't, but... He definitely seemed passionate, but hesitant. This was definitely his first kiss.

So she let the both of them savor it as long as they could, shamelessly, even though Sans was right there. Watching. He did avert his eyes to give them some semblance of privacy, but... He didn't leave the room either. He was still watching.

Papyrus gasped after a moment, despite not needing the breath. His eyes were golden again. "F-Frisk-! I, y-you-! WAIT, SANS-!"

"Wow..." Sans finally piped up as he was noticed. "To think Paps, you were actually nervous that you were the odd one out, but really, you and Frisk are like Romeo and Juliet or something, huh?"

Papyrus began freaking out on the spot at that. "W-WHAT?! NO! It wasn't like that-!"

"It wasn't like that... Then..." Frisk specified suddenly, smirking with the memory of his kiss still on her lips... "Our souls were both still too young. But we're older now, and well... I think we were waiting for another friend to show up too, even though we didn't know it then... Someone strong who could help protect us, maybe...?"

They both shyly glanced over at Sans then. Papyrus stayed quiet, while Frisk walked over to him, standing before him. "Don't start thinking you're the third wheel now, Sans. I still want to know about you too..."

Despite having no skin, Sans began to feel as if he were sweating a bit. "Right... I figured ya would, although it's hard to follow up a story as noble as Pap's ended..." Still, he forged on bravely, determined to at least tell her the truth. "I don't feel like I can say I was quite as much a victim as he was, but, well... When our souls were brought together, it's because that maniac Gaster tried to steal them, trying to bring his own shattered soul back together. He was going to use me to repair the left side of his brain, and Papyrus was chosen for the right. But he didn't expect us to put up as much of a fight as we did... Papyrus was a true knight deep down, and I was what my crew called a real 'Pinball wizard', back in my day... We overpowered him instead and managed to save our souls and our memories, well, most of my memories anyways... Papyrus lost some of his, which is why I felt I had to help him out, teach him what I knew to help him get used to the technology and language used in the Underground, which was more familiar to me, because after our victory against Gaster, we were trapped in the world that he had been trying to return to..." And by now, they knew it was for forever...

Solemn but defeated, Sans shrugged. "So I guess I CAN say Gaster tried to victimize me, but when I was alive, more often than not I was doing my best to defend my home and the people close to me... I had to be strong and I had to be ruthless, for them. I was ruthless, clever, and calculating. A fella you did NOT want to mess with, to say the least. But also... There was the part of me that made me realize that deep down, I was still just some kid who got my life taken away from me, just like Paps. It was what made me feel like Papyrus was like a brother, the reason Gaster had chosen us... It was because we had been chosen. Taken. Papyrus by the sword, and me? By guns and daggers. I was quick and I was clever and a ferocious fighter who tried so desperately to keep my family and friends safe and provided for, despite the gangs and the poverty, but... Ultimately, I failed them too. No one could beat me one on one, but I got ganged up on. I got slashed and stabbed, and finally, shot. I died days after getting my college acceptance letter. I was gonna be the first in my family... It really sucked..." He deadpanned, trying not to show how much it truly shook him to the core.

Frisk was silent for a while. Then suddenly, she gasped. "The quarter-!"

Sans blinked back at her, supremely confused. "What...?"

She went on surely. "We met too, Sans! When I was a little girl! I went to an arcade, and I dropped my last quarter. It rolled under another machine. I was just a dumb little kid, so I started crying about it... Then you came, and gave me another quarter. You said, 'Here kid, but don't lose this one. It's my last one, too.' Despite growing up so poor, you gave your last quarter to a crying kid... I mean, I know it's not a life sacrifice like Papyrus, but it meant a lot to me all the same..."

A dust of blue blush crept up on San's skeleton-cheeks. "Sheesh, kid... It was just a quarter..." Still, he was smiling that she actually remembered it...

Frisk shrugged slowly. "Any kind act is something, to someone... And my last life wasn't afforded too much kindness... I was a sickly child. Always was. I was in pain every day of my life. But then..." She sighed suddenly, and stopped, looking up at them.

A shiver went through both of the brothers. They could sense it before she'd even said it, and it made them sad...

She looked away again, but then steeled her resolve and stared back. "I'm... I'm not... Am I dead? I have to be... I don't understand why I still feel these phantom pains now and again, but I'm not in nearly as much pain as I used to be, either... And for the longest time my memory of entering the Underground was so clear and vivid, but the day leading to it was so foggy and fuzzy... I thought I fell into the chasm, but... now I remember. I didn't fall, I... I jumped..."

She seemed very sad too, but she wasn't crying. She wasn't grieving. She was accepting. "...My weak body caused my family so many problems. So much time and effort and money wasted on me... It was like I was draining their lives away... And nothing really helped that much. I was always in pain, and always would be. I just wanted to end the pain, and stop being a burden to my family, so... I went to that mountain, where my family and me used to go camping when I was still well enough to, as a little kid... I went to that big deep hole my mom and dad had always warned me and my siblings not to go near, and I... I jumped." She sighed now, the words so final. "I don't remember hitting the ground, but... The fall was so deep, there's no way I survived... And that's... Why I'm here, right...? This is, like... My afterlife...? But then... Why am I not a skeleton like you guys, either...? Or some kind of zombie?"

Sans sighed too then, and rolled his eyes. "Kid, quit being dramatic. If you were really 100% dead you WOULD be a skeleton like us. You don't remember hitting the ground because you didn't, you fell into the entrance to our dimension by accident. You may have been trying to jump, but you just happened to pick the exact right place to do it to be transported to this world, instead. You already accepted by now that you'd never leave this world, but I guess you still need to know just what this world is... And you caught on. For former humans like us, it's basically like a purgatory, or a limbo. So no, you're not exactly alive anymore, but you're not really dead either... However, don't think that means you didn't deserve better in life, Frisk. I know you chose to do what you did with the best intentions. And I know it must have been really scary for you when you first got here, with all the crazy stuff that had been going on for so long before you even arrived, but... This was never meant to be hell for you. At least, we don't want it to be like that for you. And now that everyone is finally safe again, thanks to you, well... If we can, we'd like to try and make it as much like heaven for you as we can... Right, Paps?"

Suddenly the shorter skeleton's attention was back on his oldest partner. "She's been too shy and sweet to just outright say it, but... She wants both of us, bro. Not just one or the other. I know because I've been putting the moves on her for a while now, and even though I can tell she wants me, she keeps hesitating... And after watching her stretch and practice yoga in front of your oblivious ass for too long, I finally got sick of me knowing why but not you. Sorry, Papyrus. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, but in my defense, it's also really uncomfortable to have the cutest, hottest woman in the world just standing around in front of you when you died a virgin... I mean, I know you're more innocent and chivalrous because you're from the past, but I had Playboy, so... Just saying, Paps. I know you might be a little nervous and unsure what to do, but I'm definitely not. If you wanted me to, and I'm telling ya I definitely want to and Frisk definitely wants to, well... I could show ya what to do to make her feel real good..."

Papyrus bristled up at that, his knees almost knocking together from nervousness. "Y-You-? B-B-Both-?!"

But then Frisk put her hands on those knees, to steady them. "Yes, Papyrus. He's right. I... Don't want to chose between you two. I loved you from the start, Papyrus, and I grew to love Sans... We already agreed to stick together forever... Well... I really want to BE together. With both of you..." Okay, now she really couldn't explain it any further...

Sans piped up then, to spare her. "Hey Frisk... I can't say if you're still totally alive, but... I definitely know you're not dead like me and Papyrus. When we kissed before... I could feel the life in you... I guess I feel the need to confess that now. I hope you don't think of me too badly for it, but... I just love how it feels..." His eyes lit up especially bright at her, but then focused on Papyrus. "And... I wanna show you how it feels too, Papyrus..."

"Me too." Frisk joined in, hugging Papyrus chest to chest, arms wound around him. Sans joined her in the physical affection, winding an around around the back of his shoulders and squeezing him in a half-hug as Frisk captured him in her embrace. He could feel her heart-soul beating, he could even see it now... Sans was blue, his was yellow, but Frisk... Hers was pink. So cute...

She burrowed her head against his chest, listening to his heart of gold beating too... "Please, Papyrus...? I want to feel you, and for you to feel me... I want more than a date this time. Only if you really want to, but... Please...?"

He was shivering, but Papyrus answered almost right away. "Y...Yes! Alright, human... Y-Yes, p-please... If you truly could, and I do believe in you, Frisk... Please, make me feel human again too..."

She nodded, blushing, but smirking playfully too. "Okay... But, one of us is going to have to conjure up a bigger bed first. I don't want to remain a virgin for eternity, but I'm not doing it in your car bed or Sans's garbage bed, either."

The brothers both blinked, embarrassed by the reminder that, oh yeah, you have a lady in the house now. Need to class things up a bit. Especially now that it turned out she was really a princess!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
